Territory
by Deaths Lie
Summary: Saruhiko want's to claim Misaki, but how can he with his past and the fact they're still fighting.


Saruhiko had Misaki right where he wanted him. Cornered in an alleyway, defenseless. Though their fight today had been short, it had been an efficient one. Saruhiko had ended up sending Misaki flying into a wall. In the red's daze he had put the chloroform rag over the others face. Once the other was out he carried him to his own apartment, which wasn't more than a block away.

Luckily, among the crap the Saruhiko kept in his house was rope. Not just one but two 7 meter ropes, that Saruhiko had sliced into four 10 foot pieces. If he could remember correctly he had decided to get them when some lady said "if you buy two, your wishes will come true." He hadn't expected it to actually be true, but he would take any gamble to get Misaki in his bed. He of course wished on his birthday candles, at 11:11, every shooting star, and any other wish or good luck tokens for Misaki to get with him.

Here he lay, bond, naked on Saruhiko's bed. His limbs tied to each bed post by the "lucky" ropes. His legs were spread wide, all of his body exposed to Saruhiko and Saruhiko alone. He had been out of it for sometime, but Saruhiko had restrained himself from attacking the sleeping teen.

When Misaki finally began to awaken he didn't know where he was. All he could remember was fighting with Saruhiko in a small alleyway and him running head first into a wall. As he began to wake up more he was aware of his wrist tied above his head. Then when he tried to move his legs were bound to separate bed post. The last rope he was tied into intricate knots laying on pressure points. The way the rope was tied was for more enjoyable sex.

"Mi-sa-KI~" Saruhiko said as he stepped out of the shadows into view. He was happy his toy had finally decided to awaken. "How are you?" He sat down on the bed, near Misaki's stomach.

"What the fuck Saruhiko! Let me go!" Misaki noticed that he was completely nude but he wasn't capable of even trying to cover himself. All of his embarrassment he felt was converted into hate towards his fully dressed ex-bestfriend.

Saruhiko began maniacally laughing when Misaki started screaming at him, fighting against the ropes. "No." He rolled his head to look directly at Misaki's eyes, all signs of laughter ceased. "Tell me why I should?"

The voice Saruhiko used sent shivers down Misaki, making the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He swallowed realizing the Saruhiko from his childhood was gone. He had finally fully lost himself in the horrors he had always been fighting. The madness that he showed until now wasn't more than skin deep. It had reached his broken heart now.

Misaki finally muttered, "sorry," no context, just 'sorry'. He felt bad for Saruhiko, much like how he had in middle school."I'm sorry the world never showed you any kindness." Misaki began crying. He wasn't crying for himself though. His nerves were fried from the position he was held in. He didn't want to be there, but he was crying because Saruhiko had lasted 20 years in hell. 20 years Misaki had watched but had left only after half the time.

Saruhiko wasn't as gone as Misaki thought though. He still held love for the person crying infront of him. But his sick mind only wanted the boy he had smacked down. "Misaki~ the world showed me kindness. It showed me you, but then of course the world decided to rip you away from me. Do you know how much more everything hurts once you've felt happiness? I know you know the feeling of when you see happiness." Saruhiko got up and began to circle the large bed. He took off his long blue coat, then began to unbutton his vest. The buttens went slowly unlike the coat.

Misaki gulped when he saw Saruhiko beginning to undress. He knew he was in Saruhiko's mercy. Misaki had hoped that maybe Saruhiko just wanted to embarrass him. Tears for himself began to silently pour over with the ones for Saruhiko. Saruhiko was shirtless and was unzipping somethig, his pants. Misaki tired to keep his head down as he heard the noise. He gulped afraid of the future that awaited him.

"Misaki, are you still a virgin" Saruhiko asked as he walked towards his closet. "I sadly am not. Let's see I think maybe the second time I might have given my permission. Did Mikoto ever end up taking you like you wanted?" Saruhiko grabbed a bottle of lubricant, snapping it open with his last question.

Misaki could see the top half of Saruhiko from the way he was prompt up on the pillows. He didn't answer Saruhiko's question. He was still a virgin much to his disappointment. Then when he heard what Saruhiko said about his own sex like more tears fell, fear gripping his heart at the click of a bottle.

Positioned himself between Misaki's legs, looking at Misaki's flaccid part for a moment before crawling into perfect reach. "He was quite big you know. . . Mikoto I mean." He covered three fingers and circled Misaki's hole. "Really filled me up!" With that he thrust two fingers into poor Misaki's virgin entrance.

Misaki cried out "No!" when he felt the tactile members enter him. He was a bit surprised Saruhiko had had sex with Mikoto, but he could care less at the moment. He felt pain coarsing through him as Saruhiko repeatedly slammed his fingers into him. He finally choked out, "how many times. . ." He took a pained gasp as a third digit was added to the thrusting, "have you had sex?" He gave up trying to keep his pained tears in. He was now sobbing silently at the pain forced into him.

"Seven men on eh four occasions. Most of them I was drugged out of my mind. The most recent being the gang rape." He stopped pounding his fingers into him, removed one and began scissoring Misaki when he said it. He had originally thought Misaki was asking how many times had he done it with Mikoto .

"When the first guy . . .took advantage of me he had me on a drug that made me unable to move. We were still in middle school." He slipped his fingers out, sitting back and resting them on his knee. "I was screaming, and when I woke up the next day by a dumpster I was bleeding and covered, filled with. . . I was only conscious a few times he came and then the pain was too much I blacked out."

Despite what the other had just done to him, he wanted nothing more than to be able to hug him. He whispered a sad "Saruhiko" in the little gap Saruhiko had given him. He remembered the week Saruhiko had locked himself into the house for more than a week, refusing to say more than a 'go away' or 'leave me alone' to Misaki. He figured that he had done something wrong, but now he figured it was the week that event had happened. He felt horrible now thinking Saruhiko had been raped while still in middle school.

"And let's see Mikoto had been drinking when I came to his room. He probably only laid down with someone as young as me because we were both drunk by the end of that. Don't worry your precious king only did me once. He is very nice though, but still by the end I was saying no. He was being extremely careful; only one to use both a condom and lube." He stared at Misaki's horrified face. "Want me to stop yet to preserve your mind's innocence yet?"

"You can continue only if you want to." Misaki said quietly in his tear stained voice. He felt like he wasn't even crying enough for Saruhiko's past. As for Mikoto he had always taken him as strait, or in the very least with Totsuka.

Saruhiko moved so that his feet were dangling off the bed, and he was at Misaki's side. "Munakata takes me whenever he gets bored. Normally he isn't too rough, but I still don't really want it. And that leads us to the group of men."

"I was out drinking at a bar last week when some bleached blond comes over for a chat. Unknown to me he slips a little something extra into my drink and the next thing I know I'm tied up in some storage shed, naked, with four men surrounding me. Now I might have been able to escape if it wasn't for the drugs still coursing through my veins." Saruhiko looks at Misaki a second before he continues.

"First round for them is the biggest taking me in the back, absolutely no preparation before slamming into me dry until he cums, while the second biggest takes my mouth." He swallows, then clicks his tongue, taking a deep breath. "Once they had their fill the next two came over and do the same thing. Luckily the blood and cum serve as some form of lubricant for the one taking my back this time. Then the two from the first time come back to have a bit more fun using my body, just in the opposite positions as before. I had spit everything out until the leader forced me to swallow every last drop of his nasty ass seed. This round was by far the worst for me since the guy taking my anally this time found my prostate. He hit it every thrust until I was finally screaming out and came." Saruhiko hadn't seemed to notice but tears were streaming down his own cheeks now.

"Saruhiko?" Misaki himself had stopped crying now. Not because he didn't care, but because he was too shocked and horrified for his brain to say cry anymore. "Please unbind my hands." He didn't think of his feet since those weren't a direct step in hold Saruhiko. The other seemed to not even notice his request and simply continued.

"They took turns until everyone had done both sides of me. They untied me, and just left me in the pile of cum and blood. I had to stay like that for a while until I had the strength to crawl over to the pile of my clothes. The most kindness they showed me was leaving a crappy towel behind." Saruhiko took a hitched breath and swallowed, obviously having issues with remembering.

"After I was clothed I knew I couldn't walk home. I only have work contacts and HOMRA members in my phone, which left Awashima and Munakata to call. When Awashima showed up she didn't say anything about the mess on the floor, simply said I had paid leave for as long as I needed. She of course tried to get me to go to the hospital, she had seen the blood on the floor and towel, but I refused. She only left my house once she knew I was safely in bed with dinner in my stomach. She even left swearing they'd catch the people. She did take a swob from me, but they were obviously foreigners. You could tell that just by how the smallest was still taller than me." Saruhiko moved towards his bed side table as he spoke, pulling out one of his throwing knives from the drawer.

When Misaki saw Saruhiko coming towards him with a knife he began to panic a little. He closed his eyes but suddenly his hands were free. He opened his eyes again before quickly wrapping his arms around Saruhiko. the task proved a bit difficult from his still bound ankles, but he ignored it for Saruhiko. He said in an almost desperate manner, "Saruhiko, I'm so sorry Saruhiko! I wish I could have at least kept you from falling victim so often." Misaki stayed with his arms around Saruhikohiko's waist since it was all he could reach.

"Tsk."Saruhiko clicked his tongue in response, getting up and sending Misaki back into the bed. "You couldn't have done anything to help stupid." He had calmed down, and was now cutting Misaki's ankles free. "You can go home. I'm sorry I even began to treat you like they did to me." He dropped the knife on the bed, about to walk into the other room to let Misaki changed in peace. "You're clothes are in the desk. Do you need help getting out of the one around your body? Of course you do I'm sorry." He came back, grabbed the knife, cutting all of the sections still restraining Misaki. "You're free." Then he turned to leave again.

Misaki realized he didn't want Saruhiko to leave. He grabbed Saruhiko's hand, calling out, "Saruhiko wait!" He looked at the other boy in desperation before pulling him back onto the bed, purposefully so the others lips were on his own and then indicated he wanted tongue.

Saruhiko was shocked to have been pulled into a kiss with the only person he cared about. He let it last a moment before pulling off. "No. Don't just kiss me because you feel bad for me. Go on home now before I decide to take you anyways." Saruhiko was calm now though, all signs of his madness from before erased. The only way he was being out of character now was apologizing. He shifted position so that he was sitting butterfly on the bed.

Now that he was free Misaki's eyes devoured Saruhiko's exposed body. With clothes on Saruhiko didn't look so skinny, but he was still obviously toned. Misaki enjoyed the sight, especialy likeing the other's six-pack and growing a bit harder just by looking. He had never said anything but he had always wanted to see Saruhiko without anything on in a bedroom alone. As his eyes scanned lower he noticed Saruhiko was still extremely hard and yet he was trying to get Misaki to leave. "Okay." Was Misaki's only response before Misaki climbed into Saruhikohiko's lap, slowly setting Saruhikohiko's leaking member inside him.

"Nghh!" He cried out softly, gritting his teeth until it was fully inside. Then he began slowly rocking his hips, causeing friction between his bum and Saruhikohiko's cock. He felt even worse for Saruhiko now actually having one inside himself. Even with lube and preparation he was still feeling a bit of pain from it.

Saruhiko was beyond flabbergasted to suddenly have Misaki riding him. He was about to push Misaki off when he looked down and saw that Misaki was enjoying it too based on his own hardening cock. He realized then that Misaki wasn't only doing this for him, but because he wanted it too. "You better actually want this." Saruhikosaid before flipping Misaki onto his back and taking over. He was going slower than Misaki, but giving more controlled powerful thrust instead.

"Ngh, Saruhiko! Go faster!" Misaki started moving his own hips up to get more motion in their turtle pace. He felt Saruhiko start going faster and he stopped bringing his hips up, but wrapped his legs around Saruhiko instead. He hadn't felt so full, and amazing in his life before. He hadn't known he would like it so much. He moved his hands from where they lied at his side to grip Saruhiko's shoulders. His breathing was becoming more labored as Saruhiko going in and out of him. 'Oh God' nonstop repeating in his head, but he wouldn't be surprised if he ended up saying it out loud a few times.

Saruhiko began setting up a better more controlled rhythm. He fought his instincts to just ram into Misaki ruthlessly as his attackers had. He kept groaning at how warm Misaki's, tight clenching buttox was. He remembered he needed to reapply lube if he didn't want Misaki to be in pain, so he quickly pulled off, reapplied some to his dick and slammed back in.

Misaki was about to complain before Saruhiko thrust into him. It was a bit rougher from being rushed, but he hit something inside Misaki that made his vision blur, have him throw his head back in ecstasy and have pure bliss cover his entire body. He couldn't contain his obnoxiously loud moan of Saruhikohiko's name as his toes curled. It was like nothing he had ever felt, and better than any orgasm his hand had brought him, yet his dick was still hard. "Do it again." He breathed. He was completely turned on and loving his introduction to sex life.

Saruhiko listened to Misaki, knowing he had hit his prostate. He made each thrust from that point on try to hit that spot that made Misaki's toes curl, and have him moaning out his name. Within a bit Misaki's arms had shifted to wrapping around Saruhiko's neck, and in response to Saruhiko's movement his hold on the others body would tighten as he was loudly saying 'Saruhiko' or if he managed 'Saruhiko' at the time.

Saruhiko for the first time in his life began making pleasured noises for the person he was doing it with. "Nghh Misa-ki~ I'm close!" He managed to grunt out. He took Misaki's rather forgotten member, pumping it in pace to their now extremely fast pace.

Despite Saru giving warning Misaki came first. He felt the sticky substance squirt onto their chest, his bum clenching around the cock still entering him. He came more than he ever had by himself. His body was still calming down when he felt Saruhiko release inside of him.

Saruhiko rolled off him, laying breathlessly at his side. "Oh my God Saruhiko," Misaki panted out. He wanted to move to kiss Saruhiko, but his body felt too exhausted.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. How much did I hurt you this time?" Saruhiko desperately tried to say. He hadn't caught Misaki had said it for enjoyment, not pain. Saruhiko knew he wouldn't be okay if he hurt Misaki the same way he had been just a week before.

"Saru. You're so fucking stupid." Misaki punched Saruhiko playfully in the shoulder before flopping himself onto Saruhiko's chest. "That was amazing. I'm so happy my first time was with you. And just to let you know I've liked you like that for a while, not Mikoto. It's kinda creepy to crush on your father figure." Misaki mumbled finding himself slowly falling asleep on Saruhiko's warm chest. He suddenly felt really self conscious though remembering just how attractive Saruhiko really is, especially without clothes and here he is all bleh.

Saruhiko was speechless hearing Misaki had enjoyed it. '_Maybe I should have just told him how I felt. I was just sure he'd reject me', _Saruhiko thought. Saruhiko felt a bit guilty it had taken him kidnapping and nearly raping Misaki to realize the others feelings.

He was, if he could still say he could be, happy. Happy about him and Misaki. Happy he hadn't fully hurt Misaki. He was running his hands along Misaki's smooth skin when his fingers ran over a slight blemish on his shoulder. Looking at it he realized it was from the wound he had made a year ago. The last time he had lost it. When he again wanted to mark Misaki as his own.

"I'm sorry." Saruhiko said softly as he kissed the healed wound.

Misaki looked at him a moment, confused on why he'd say sorry again so randomly. He realized then that Saruhiko was kissing his scar that would never disappear. "Oh, don't worry about that." Misaki paused a moment, biting his lip slightly. "Saruhiko . . . wh-what were going to do to me? Like after you know?"

Saruhiko thought about what Misaki was trying to say. He answered a bit wearily, "Um, well I wanted to mark you as mine. . . and stuff."

Misaki said without pause. "Wait, what the fuck does that mean? Like make hickeys on me, and bite marks? You're allowed to make a hickey on me now, but nothing else. . . If you want."

Saruhiko made a face and cringed away from looking in Misaki's direction. "That and also well baby you and me are animals so you know. But do monkeys pee on flowers?"

Misaki's eyes went wide and he shot up to look directly into Saruhiko eyes. "What the fuck! You wanted to pee on me? Like a dog. Ewwwww I want to date a pervert!" Misaki decided to just joke it off until he saw Saruhiko surprised and almost excited face. "I'm not asking you are."

* * *

"And so children this was how I met your mother." Saruhiko said happily to himself a few days later.

Him and Misaki had gone on a date, or really decided to start dating. His rapists were caught by Awashima on one of her bad days, and she happily beat them an inch to death before shipping them to jail for sixteen years (one year for every time one of them came).

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey yeah so a few months ago I was thinking about how dogs mark their territory with piss, and that led to Sarhiko being the governments dog and him wanting Misaki as property. I couldn't write Saruhiko being so cruel to Misaki because I just don't think he would be so I sort of just ended up with this.

And in case any of you now think I'm out of writers block, you're very wrong. I wrote this story a while ago with the intention of it being the 1'000th story added. I had to do the editing now, and let's face it I have such bad writers block right now his Author's Note took like 20 minutes to write.

Anyway thanks for reading and sorry this probably sucks. I used my little bit of unwriters block last night editing.


End file.
